


A New Adventure

by whitedandelions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Headmaster Hanzo, Headmaster McCree, Ilvermorny, M/M, Magical Tattoos, McHanzo Week, Mutual Pining, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: There’s a new Headmaster of Mahoutokoro, and Jesse is utterly gone for him. Ilvermorny!HarryPotter!Headmasters AU.For McHanzo Week - Day 3 - AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--- will edit in hypocriticaldarling's artwork as soon as she posts it; she's super talented and I was way delighted to work with her for this piece --
> 
> I am so dead. I wrote like 3k of this in one sitting with no breaks because I was so behind… I don’t even know what this is anymore. 
> 
> BUT, I super enjoyed trying to tie in Overwatch with Ilvvermony and Mahoutokoro’s lore. ^^. It was hypocrticialdarling’s idea, since we both wanted a Hogwarts!AU but thought you know, them being students is done way too often and wanted something refreshing, and we thought wait…PROFESSORS…then HD was like, WAIT THERE’S A SCHOOL FOR JAPANESE WIZARDS, and then this was born.

There’s a new face at the Conference.  His hair is turning white at the edges and his face is stern, but he’s still the most stunningly attractive man Jesse’s seen in a very long time.  He’s dressed in robes that look like pure gold when the sunlight hits them just right, and Jesse’s not ashamed to admit he can’t tear his eyes away.  He finds his eyes drifting over even while the meeting progresses and he should really be paying attention to what’s being said.

The wizard is the new Headmaster of Mahoutokoro, given the position after his father had passed away.  Now, Jesse’s never been to Japan, but if all the wizards there looked like this Hanzo Shimada did, then he’s deeply regretful. 

The Conference is just ending and wizards and witches alike are starting to apparate away when Jesse finally gets a chance to approach the new Headmaster. 

“Howdy,” he starts, and Hanzo’s expression hardly shifts even at the strange greeting. 

“Hello,” says Hanzo politely back, and even at the one word Jesse’s eyebrows raise.  Because it’s accented, and _clearly_ English, and translation charms just don’t do that when they’re used.

“You not using a translation charm?” he asks, and Hanzo’s smile is wry.

“I find them a cheat, McCree,” says Hanzo, the accent more pronounced when he says Jesse’s name.  “You cannot learn the beauty of a language if you use magic.”

“You gotta know many then.”

“Just three,” says Hanzo, and this time he’s smiling, and it’s a secretive one.  “What about you?”

“Learned Spanish from my mama.  Bit rusty, but nothing a little practice won’t fix.”

Hanzo’s smile drops at the mention of his mother, and that makes Jesse pause because it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that the new Headmaster was still probably beat up over his father’s death. 

“So your robes,” he starts, in an attempt to break the silence, “They’re beautiful.  Does everyone from Mahoutokoro have robes like this?”

“No,” is Hanzo’s immediate response, but his lips quirk as if he knows McCree is trying to change the topic, “Only those who have achieved top grade in every magical subject can obtain gold robes.”

“Oh, so you’re talented, then.”

“I _am_ the Headmaster, McCree.”

Jesse laughs, “I used to know a wizard from your school.  But his robes were white.”

Jesse immediately knows he’s screwed up because Hanzo flinches at his words.  His expression is closed off when he responds, “That wizard you’ve met was my brother.  He was a disgrace to the name of Shimada.”

They descend into an awkward silence and then Hanzo shakes his head.  “Excuse me, Mr. McCree, I fear I must leave.”

Hanzo doesn’t want for a reply, and he’s already spinning, disapparating away.

There’s a low whistle next to him, and when he turns, Lena, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, is grinning at him.  She has a time-turner displayed proudly around her neck.

She shakes her head when she notices his gaze, “That’s the fastest I’ve seen someone run away from you.”

“ _Oui_ ,” murmurs the Headmaster of Beauxbatons, and she pulls Lena closer to her as she smirks at Jesse.  “Though I am not surprised.”

“ _Hey_ ,” he says, offended, “That’s a low blow, Amelie.  Don’t you two lovebirds come here just to make fun of me.”

“But it is so easy,” says Amelie, her French accent coloring her voice and making Jesse groan.

“Do you think I should go apologize?”

“It won’t hurt,” says Lena, “It’s not like you could’ve known.  He can't be too angry.”

The optimistic nature of Lena has him grinning, and he nods, deciding to find the Japanese wizard some time tomorrow.

“Now about those drinks you owe me,” he starts.

“Already ahead of you,” she answers.

* * *

Mahoutokoro is beautiful.  It’s not Ilvermorny, or Hogwarts, but it’s made completely of mutton-fat jade and the view at the entrance is simply breathtaking.  Even though Jesse doesn’t have all the time in the world, he still stops and stares for a while to appreciate it.  Mahoutokoro is on top of a mountain after all and it’s completely free of Muggles, letting nature reign free outside of the jade palace.

Despite the extravagance of the palace though, the student body is only a tenth of the size of Ilvermorny.  He bows in the customary way he’s been taught when one of the Professors approach him, and after a brief conversation solely out of gestures, he’s being led to where presumably the Headmaster’s office is.

He really should’ve placed the translation charm before he apparated in, but he doesn’t want Hanzo to think him a cheat. 

“What brings you here, Mr. McCree?” asks Hanzo, in his accented voice, and Jesse really needs to get his little crush under control because his heart beats a little faster when Hanzo steps out behind the desk.

He’s not wearing the gold robes from the Conference, and instead, he’s dressed a little less Wizard-like and a little more at home with his culture.  He’s dressed in a kimono, and it’s open, showing off his chest.  There’s a magical dragon tattooed into the Headmaster’s skin and it ripples as Jesse stares.

Hanzo notices, but unlike what Jesse expected, Hanzo doesn’t shy away from his gaze; instead he stands taller, making more of the kimono drop lower.

He’s not sure if the man is flirting or not, but he averts his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.  He falls into comfortable habits, tipping his hat before he speaks.  “Came to apologize, Hanzo-san,” he says.

“No translation charm,” notes Hanzo, in wonder, and Jesse looks up then, a bright grin on his face.

“Someone called them a cheat,” he says, and Hanzo’s lips quirk.

“There is nothing to forgive, McCree.  But since you’ve come all this way, perhaps you will allow me to accompany you to dinner?”

“I’ll like that,” he says, honestly, and Hanzo turns to shed the kimono to don the bright gold robes from before.

Jesse’s never been to an authentic ramen shop before, and he marvels at how chewy the noodles are and how tender the meat is.  He raves about it to Hanzo, who smiles at his childlike awe, and they talk about a myriad of things. 

They have a lot of things in common, after all, and they spend half of their time complaining about their professors.  It’s _difficult_ to keep the professors satisfied and just like Jesse, Hanzo spends most of his time settling differences between said professors.

Mahoutokoro doesn’t have houses, so Hanzo is extremely enraptured when Jesse starts to tell him of the four houses of Ilvermorny.  Jesse doesn’t blame him though, because he _loves_ the house system of his school.  It makes him puff up in pride to tell him about the way students start to grow into their houses, and how they have a friendly rivalry in-between them. 

Hanzo’s eyes light up when he hears that Jesse belongs to the house of warriors, and then Jesse is regaled to a tale of Hanzo’s love for archery.  He loves it, almost as much as he loves being Headmaster, and it’s only because of circumstances that he had to give it up.

He gets melancholy near the end, when he’s tipsy off sake, but Jesse doesn’t press and they end the night on a positive note.

When Jesse asks to meet again, Hanzo doesn’t refuse.

* * *

They have dinner a few more times.  Hanzo even comes to Ilvermorny, letting Jesse treat him to the famous American steak dinner.  The Japanese Headmaster is utterly appalled at the amount of food and just picks at the rare steak and mashed potatoes and Jesse ends up having to finish both of their dinners.

And it’s all in good fun and friendship, except for the fact that Jesse is falling _hard_ for a straight man.  It’s embarrassing; Jesse can’t remember the last time he fell for someone so hard and he’s _trying_ to put on the brakes, but no matter what he does, he’s already a goner.  It’s not his fault though, because Hanzo is just so fascinating.  He’s stern, and he seems unapproachable when you first meet him, but he’s pretty witty and he’s a beast when it comes to alcohol.  Even Jesse can’t drink him under the table, though it is a near thing.

But it becomes apparent that the only reason Hanzo is so open with him is because Hanzo doesn’t even _know_ men can be together in the same way a man and a woman can.  He’s only flirtatious in Jesse’s eyes because he doesn’t even _know_ it drives Jesse insane to have Hanzo come to dinner in the kimono he had first seen Hanzo in.  It’s open-chested and it shows absolutely _everything_ , and sometimes Jesse’s mind goes blank when Hanzo’s talking to him because of the sight of those well-defined muscles.

It’s aggravating, but Jesse can’t blame Hanzo – it’s just not in their culture to have men liking other men.  And he’s okay with it, really, because as they spend more time together, Hanzo starts to tell him more of his tragic past.  With his brother denounced for falling into Dark Magic and his father’s mysterious death, Hanzo needs a friend more than he needs a lover.

And besides, having a close connection with another Headmaster is never a _bad_ thing.

Though when he firecalls Lena and tells her all this, looking for sympathy and maybe a _little_ praise for being so patient for Hanzo, she just rolls her eyes and calls him an idiot.  Which he _knows_ he is, but shouldn’t Lena have a little more sympathy for him?

He’s just finishing up the firecall with Lena when Hanzo comes storming into his office.

“My dragon,” says Hanzo instead of a greeting, and Jesse stares in shock as Hanzo brings the side of his kimono the furthest down he’s ever seen it.   The dragon is curled up, and the color of it is completely faded.  “Dragons cannot survive without the other.”

“Who has the other?” he asks, and Hanzo’s face falls and Jesse understands.  “Your brother.”

“Genji may have practiced Dark Magic, but I still care for him,” he admits.  “Since my dragon is like this, I fear Genji may be in trouble.”

“And you don’t know where he is.”

“No, but you had mentioned seeing him before?” Hanzo ends in a question, and Jesse is immediately reminded of their first meeting.

“It was a long time ago,” he starts, and when Hanzo’s face falls, he places a comforting hand on the wizard’s shoulder.  “But I’ll ask around.  I’m sure we can find him.”

“Thank you,” says Hanzo.

Lena doesn’t know anything.  Neither does Amelie.

He’s near given up when the past Headmaster of Ilvermorny contacts him.  He hasn’t heard from Jack Morrison in ages, and it’s with great cheer in his heart that he meets up with his old Headmaster in a dingy bar that they both love.

Gabriel Reyes is with him, his scarred face still stern and loveable, and he only grunts in annoyance when Jesse pulls him into a tight hug.

“Heard you were looking for someone,” starts Jack, and Hanzo stiffens up next to him as Jack throws a moving picture onto the stained table.  Genji has green hair and a wide smile, and Hanzo stifles a gasp. 

“You’re the brother,” points out Gabe.  “He talked about you before.”

“You knew him?” Hanzo’s voice is unusually soft.

“Yes, both of us,” says Gabriel.

“He was part of an organization I started called Overwatch,” says Jack.  “Dr. Ziegler, or Mercy as we call her, saved him from certain death.”

“What happened to him?” asks Hanzo, because it seems like Jack is content to gloss over that part and Jack grimaces.

“As you know, Genji fell in love with the Dark Arts.  We found him almost dead from a ritual.  Genji doesn’t talk about it, and he rarely uses magic even now.  He prefers to rely on the sword.”

Hanzo’s hands are shaking.  “Is he some hit wizard you hire, then?  Did a curse hit him?”

“What do you know about the No Maj’s?”

“What about them?” asks Hanzo, and Jesse isn’t surprised because Mahoutokoro is secluded up in the mountaintops with little to no interaction with those without magic.

“They’ve been creating Omnics.  Robots with their own mind, even their own souls.  They threaten to overwhelm humanity,” says Jack, “and the No Maj’s have no way to fight them.   That’s where Overwatch comes in.”

“You’re helping No Maj’s,” says Hanzo, his voice flat, and Gabriel frowns.

“We have to.  The situation is more dire than the two of you know.  If the Wizarding World wishes to survive, we have to fight off these Omnics.  Even now, the humans behind these vile things are working to make them resistant to Magic.  Some of us are actually helping these imbeciles.”

“That’s where Genji got hurt,” continues Jack.  “He was scouting out one of these facilities when one of those wizards got him in the back with some curse.  Symmetra was able to bring him back, but he’s only barely alive.”

“I want to see him,” is Hanzo’s immediate response.

“If we take you in,” says Gabriel, his eyes gleaming, “It’s either a sworn oath that you tell no one of what we’ve said or you join us.”

“The two of you are formidable wizards,” says Jack, “both Headmasters of magical schools.  We can use the both of you.”

“I can’t decide now,” says Hanzo, shaking his head, and when Jack turns his gaze to Jesse, he just shrugs.

This isn’t what’s important right now, no matter how chilling Jack’s words are; they’re here to heal Genji, nothing more.

Jack looks disappointed, but Jesse still is his favorite student, so he doesn’t give them a lecture.  Instead, they pay for their drinks and exit the bar.  They’re both blindfolded, and then side-apparated to where Genji is being held.

* * *

Genji’s face is covered in scars.  His breathing is shallow, and it’s apparent the stasis charm is the only thing keeping him from death.

Hanzo drops to his knees when he gets closer, his hands trembling as he reaches out a hand to touch his brother’s face.

Genji doesn’t stir from the touch, and Hanzo’s face falls even more as he stars down at his brother.

“We don’t know what curse hit him,” says Dr. Ziegler, and Hanzo flinches when she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “But we’ll find a cure for him, I promise.”

“He is dying,” says Hanzo.  He gestures at the now even more sickly colored dragon on his chest, “He does not have long left.”

Dr. Ziegler eyes perk up with interest as she stares at the magical tattoo, but she shakes out of it when Hanzo glares at her.  “He was a brave man, Hanzo.”

“Is,” snaps Hanzo, and then he turns, his eyes on Jesse. “He will live.  I swear it on my magic.”

He’s storming away before long, and Jesse only has enough time to tip his hat in apology to Dr. Ziegler before chasing after Hanzo.

* * *

“I never got to tell him I’m sorry,” whispers Hanzo.

They’re curled up on the floor of Ilvermorny’s library, books open all around them.  They’ve been researching since they’ve gotten back, trying desperately to find a way to save Hanzo’s brother.

They had circulated from ideas like unicorn’s blood and Nicolas Flamel’s Philosopher’s stone, but they had all ended up in dead ends.

Since they had no knowledge of what curse had hit Genji, their searches kept on ending up fruitless.  That didn’t stop Hanzo though, and Jesse’s heart nearly broke the first night he had dragged Hanzo to bed. 

Even now, as he stares down at how broken Hanzo is in his arms, his heart aches for this stern wizard he had fallen in love with.  He wants to comfort Hanzo, but he hardly knows how. 

Hanzo doesn’t seem to mind that he’s silent, because the distraught Headmaster continues.  “I could’ve saved him.  If I wasn’t so intent on becoming gold, I could have noticed Genji turning white.”

“It’s not your fault,” he starts, and Hanzo shakes his head vehemently.

“I am his older brother,” says Hanzo.  “I should have tried.”

“You helped him escape,” Jesse starts, and his suspicions are confirmed when Hanzo remains silent.  “Genji wasn’t tried because of you.”

“But I never contacted him afterward.”

“He couldn’t have replied even if you did,” points out McCree, gently.                                                                                                            

Hanzo’s silent and it’s only when Jesse looks down that he notices Hanzo’s staring over his shoulder.

When he turns, his heart nearly stops as he stares at the Pukwudgie.  He’s grey, with enlarged fingers and ears, and he’s only two feet tall.  But he’s still magnificent to look at, and Jesse knows immediately that this must be William, the Founder’s most treasured companion.

“And I thought Dumbledore’s fashion sense was bad,” is the first thing William says, and Hanzo barks out a laugh at that, his eyes sparkling as he grins up at Jesse.

“He has a point,” says Hanzo, his hand gesturing at Jesse’s serape.

Jesse magnanimously ignores the two of them, instead turning to focus solely on William.  “Is the school okay?”

William’s large eyes blink once slowly before the Pukwudgie nods.  “It is not for the school I have come.  It is for him.”  The creature lifts a hand to point at Hanzo, and Hanzo’s eyes are wide in shock.

Hanzo probably has no idea who William is and neither does he know the significance of William coming to him, but the wizard’s smart enough to know something’s happening.  “What do you need of me?”

William bows his head, seemingly impressed with Hanzo’s quick thinking.  “Follow me.”

* * *

William takes the two of them to a place Jesse’s never been before.  It’s always been hidden from him by the school’s magic, and it’s only the magic in William’s paw that allows them in.

He immediately knows where they are, having read about it long ago in their history books.  It’s secluded, and outside of Ilvermorny’s grounds, but it’s their Founder’s wand that lies underground waiting for them.

It’s with a start that he realizes why William is bringing them there.  The snakewood tree that had sprung from the magic of Slytherin’s wand is known to have amazing healing properties in its leaves.  With that, they could heal Genji.

He had always thought it to be a myth, the tree sprung from the wand, but as they start to navigate the maze William leads them to, his heart starts to race at the possibility that this may be the way they save Genji.

And his heart promptly falls, because the clearing they come to is clearly dead.

The air is stripped of magic, and the once magnificent snakewood tree is a brittle thing with no leaves.  Even the ground is bare of grass, and he turns to William, his emotions a mess.  Why had the Pukwudgie brought them here if the snakewood tree is dead?

But Hanzo is walking forward, almost as if in a trance.  He falls to his knees in front of the withered tree, and he leans forward to press his forehead against the dead trunk. 

And Jesse feels chills down his back as Hanzo starts hissing.  In Parseltongue.

Hanzo is the descendent of Slytherin.

He should’ve _known_.  With the dragons decorating Hanzo’s back and the way Hanzo had smiled at him the first time he had told Jesse he knew three languages.  Dragons were a close relative of snakes, after all, and perhaps the Slytherins had changed when they had gone to Japan.

It’s clear that the wand’s reacting, because the snakewood tree’s already blooming with life.  Its leaves are vibrant with color, and the strength of the magic that fill the clearing is staggering.

William is smug when Jesse looks at him, and when Jesse looks back at Hanzo, the older wizard is staring silently at the wand that had appeared magically at the base of the tree.

When he picks it up, the clear power that fills the clearing is overwhelming.

The wand had lain in wait for so long to be reactivated, that its power was tenfold than it used to be.

“With this,” says William, “We can fight the No Maj’s.  Stand beside him, Jesse McCree,” demands the creature, “and maybe the world can be saved.”

His words are chilling, but Jesse tips his hat to him anyway, acknowledging his words. 

When Hanzo turns around to face him, William’s gone.

* * *

They take the leaves to heal Genji.

Hanzo’s still shaking when they collect them, and he nearly drops all the leaves when Jesse tells him of William’s words.

Dr. Ziegler’s eyes are gleaming with interest when they hand the leaves to her, but she doesn’t question where they got them.  Instead, she retreats to study them more closely, and it’s only a few hours later that she’s figured out the cure.

Genji wakes with a gasp, and when he sees Hanzo, his smile only falters a bit to be overtaken by surprise.

“Brother,” is Genji’s first word, and Hanzo nearly collapses into his brother’s embrace.

Dr. Ziegler and Jesse share a look and then they both make a tactful retreat, going for tea and biscuits and leaving the two to talk it out.

By the time Hanzo and Genji come to find them, it’s time for dinner.  They meet the other members of Overwatch, then, and Jesse is completely blindsided when Tracer tackles him.

Amelie’s there too, and Jack and Gabe, and they are all overjoyed to find Genji well.  They celebrate, and Hanzo is silent, but still smiling widely as they watch them all interact with Genji.  They’re like a little family, and the celebration goes on well into the night.

They’ve both consumed massive amounts of alcohol by the time the other members retreat, and Jack side-apparates them both to Ilvermorny to make sure they make it home safely.  Hanzo doesn’t return home to Mahoutokoro, instead opting to take the bedroom he had been using for the past few days.

He’s not sleepy, though, and Jesse obliges the wizard when Hanzo continues to wander the halls of Ilvermorny.

Hanzo’s delightfully tipsy still despite the sobering charm Jack forced on him.

The wizard nearly slips as he makes his way down the stairs, and Jesse hides a laugh behind his hand as he follows suit, waving his wand to make sure Hanzo doesn’t hurt himself.

Hanzo doesn’t seem to notice his intervention, instead clutching onto the stair’s rail and smiling up at Jesse.  He eventually makes his way down, and he’s tipsy enough that he lets out a loud gasp at the sight that awaits him.

Jesse grins and when he’s finally next to Hanzo, he stares at the four enchanted carvings that represent the houses of his school.

“They’re beautiful,” says Hanzo, sounding reverent and drunk all the same, and Jesse gestures to them.

“Why don’t you get sorted, then?”

There’s childlike awe on Hanzo’s face, brought to the surface because of his lowered inhibitions, and without any protest, Hanzo steps onto the Gordian knot in the middle of the stone floor.

Almost immediately, the Thunderbird carving beats its wings, signifying its approval.

“Thunderbird?” laughs Hanzo, as he slips off the knot and nimbly makes his way to the carving.  He places his hand on it, running reverent hands amongst the lit up outline of the magnificent creature.

“They’re known to be adventurers,” calls Jesse.  “They’re magnificent, beautiful creatures.  I wish I could show you one in real life.”

Hanzo turns to face him, his smile beautiful in the dim light.  Jesse’s breath hitches as he takes in the sight of this man he had fallen so in love with, and he tries his hardest to compose himself as Hanzo makes his way back toward him.

“You know,” says Hanzo, his words soft in the huge entrance hall, “I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure when I was younger.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“They needed me.  I was the eldest, so it fell on me to be the Headmaster.”

“Don’t you worry,” he says, his heart bursting with affection for the tipsy man, “I’ll take you on an adventure one day, darlin’.”

“But you already have,” says Hanzo, and Jesse stares at him, not sure if Hanzo’s unwittingly playing around with his feelings again.

His heart starts beating uncontrollably fast, because he’s been pining over this stern, wonderful headmaster since the very beginning – since the very moment he’s met the wizard, and this – this is more than his heart can take.

He’s done – he’s ready to confess, even _if_ Hanzo feels nothing for him, even _if_ Hanzo has only seen him as a friend and never even _realized_ Jesse can be something more, he can’t keep it in anymore.  He has to tell Hanzo just how far gone he’s become.

But before he can say a word, Hanzo turns to him, and murmurs, “Everyday with you has felt like an adventure.  I have learned many things that I have never thought I could learn.  Even now,” he pauses, staring at the wand that’s still grasped tight within his grip, “I do not know what the future will hold.  But I know I would have never come this far if not for you.”

“I – do you …” he falls silent, his voice a mess because he’s stammering and he shakes his head, not sure how to continue without confessing everything.

Hanzo is staring at him with intensity in his eyes when Jesse looks back up, and Jesse nearly stumbles as he takes a step back, still shaking from his emotions.  “I like you, Jesse McCree,” the wizard’s voice is soft, and Jesse can’t help it, he lets out a huge sigh of relief as he leans heavily on the stand’s railing for support.

Hanzo’s expression is closed off when he looks back up, but with the way Jesse’s probably stupidly smiling, an answering smile of his own starts to cross Hanzo’s face.  “I didn’t even know you knew guys can like each other,” he confesses, and Hanzo actually starts to laugh, his cheeks flushed from both the drink and the relief of his feelings being returned.

“You must think the Japanese are idiots,” accuses Hanzo when his laughter dies down, and Jesse shakes his head.

“I needed to think that,” he protests, “because you’ve been playing with my emotions since the very beginning!  With that _kimino_ and the – the I don’t know,” he pauses to gesture to all of Hanzo, “just – I thought you were being flirtatious because you didn’t know any better!”

“You didn’t think to ask?” Hanzo’s smiling though, so Jesse feels safe enough to glare at the Japanese Headmaster.

“I’ve been pining over you, darlin’, since the first time I saw you.  There ain’t no way I could’ve asked without being so _obvious_.”

Hanzo’s eyes are bright.  “And why did you not tell me you liked me?”

“Because,” says Jesse, his voice going soft, “you needed a friend, not a lover.”

“Well,” says Hanzo, and then the Japanese wizard is awfully close.  “Good thing you were both to me.”

Jesse lets the older wizard pull him into a kiss.

* * *

They join Overwatch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, there may be a part 2 when I get time, since I love this verse but only time will tell :D. Please let me know if you liked or thought it was interesting, and if you liked the artwork (which of course you do because it's going to be amazing) pls don't forget to go show my beautiful artist some love :D.


End file.
